


A Festival In October

by liveformusic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, Holidays, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, Oktoberfest, harry is an intern, louis is a songwriter, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveformusic/pseuds/liveformusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet while on holidays in Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking around in their hotel room waiting for his best friend Niall to finally get ready to go. They had wanted to go to the 'oktoberfest' at least once while they're young. And seeing as they finally had some time off exactly at the right time they decided to go. And now they were in Munich. But for some reason, even though they had planned to already be at the festival at this time, they weren't because of one single fact. Niall had fallen asleep and now he wasn't ready.  
"Alright let's go!"  
"Finally! You were supposed to be ready like an hour ago!"  
"Calm down Harry! I'm ready now."  
This was actually nothing new with Niall. And Harry himself was late often enough. Most of the time it was because he couldn't decide what to wear. But this was important! He wanted to be able to tale some pictures of everything before going to one of the tents and get drunk (because that's apparently the main reason anyone would go to the Oktoberfest. Or at least that's what one of their friends who's already been to the festival had said.)  
"Let's go!!!!!!"

When they finally arrived at the Theresienwiese there wer many people already. Most of them were wearing the traditional Tracht (like this leather pants and the dresses... Harry couldn't really understand why anyone would wear that. It looked kind of ridiculous. But Niall had told him that he especially shouldn't judge fashion choices!) There were lights everywhere and music came from every stand. And the smell was amazing.  
Harry took out his camera to take pictures. It was really overwhelming. There was so much beauty around him.  
"Hey Harry! I want to go on some of the rides. You coming?" "No sorry, just go ahead! I'll text you and then we can meet up. If I don't get lost somewhere."  
Harry had a habit of getting lost but he still loved going around alone. His friends would just disturb him while taking pictures. And there were so many people here. He was sure there would be someone who could help him find his way if he really got lost.  
"Yeah alright Harry. We'll see you later! " "Have fun!"

***

Louis was feeling sick. That last ride was definitely too much for him! He had always been  
sensitive when it came to roller coasters but that didn't mean he didn't like going on them. He really loved it!  
"I told you! You shouldn't have done it. If you throw up on me I will kill you!"  
"Shut up Liam! Just enjoy live for a bit!"  
"How can I do that if you get sick all over me? I'm enjoying live! Just not by risking it."  
Liam was Louis' best friend. Even if he fell into his old ways sometimes and was a real bore. Louis had stopped caring at some time during their almost life long friendship. And Liam wasn't as bad as he used to be. Everyone grew up sometimes. And some settled down while others learned to have fun an live life to its fullest. Liam was definitely part of the second group.  
"I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Hmm let me think Liam... No I don't think so. Text me when you're finished and we'll meet again!"  
Louis and Liam had already spent all of yesterday and the day before at the festival and kind of knew where to go. They would manage to find each other again. They always did that.  
"Have fun Lou. And don't overdo it!!"  
"I won't! How often do I have to tell you?!"  
"You sound like a kid! But ok I'll just leave. See you!"  
"Yeah. Don't forget to text me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

"Hey, everything ok? You look like you'll be sick any minute now."  
Harry had just been taking pictures of this amazing looking rollercoaster when this man got of looking sick. He just couldn't help going up to him and ask him if he was alright. He sometimes felt like he was too nice for his own good but he just couldn't help himself. It was one of his best traits.  
"Wow how nice of you! Telling me I look terrible…"  
"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You were stumbling around for a bit there. You look great"  
"Well thank you…"  
"It's Harry!"  
"Nice to meet you Harry. I have to say you don't look too bad either."  
"Thanks"  
Harry had started to smile. This guy was actually perfect. He sounded so carefree. And now that he got a bit of colour in his face he looked really good! Harry couldn't believe this beautiful man had started flirting with him just like that. Before even knowing his name!  
"What's you name by the way?"  
" I'm Louis, hi"

***

Louis had just been on the best ride of all here on the Oktoberfest and as soon as he got of this man started talking to him. Louís had to admit that he was just his type! He definitely couldn't help himself when he started flirting. He should learn not to do that as he had managed to scare of quite a few boys by being so direct. But Harry was different. He was just so nice. Louis couldn't even be angry at him for implying he didn't look perfect. And normally he really didn't like being insulted in the slightest way. It was a real problem sometimes.  
"Sooo… where are you from, Harry?"  
"Are you always that direct?"  
"What if I am?"  
Louis was really starting to worry he was sounding rude but it didn't seem as if Harry cared. So he wasn't changing his ways just now. Besides if Harry didn't like him like that there wasn't any reason for him to keep on flirting. It was just a waste of times then.  
Louis was interupted from his thoughts by loud coughing.  
"You seemed lost there. I said I'm from London."  
"Sorry. I do that sometimes."  
"Oh really? I guess that's a good thing to know then?"  
"It probably is."

***

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had been single for a while and now he somehow managed to meet someone in another country, while on holidays and Louis was perfect. He had this attitude that was really interesting and Harry would love to get to know him better. And seeing as he sounded as if he was from England, the chance of being able to meet him after these holidays couldn't be to small. At least he wasn't from some country really far away.  
Harry definitely had a habit of thinking far into the future but he was lucky and that fact hadn't hurt him yet. Even if his friends and family were always warning him and telling him that it would some day end up badly!  
"I'm from London as well by the way."  
Harry looked up at Louis. This was just getting better.  
"Really? This is great!"  
The sound of a phone ringing interupted them. It took Harry a minute to realise it was actually his phone that was ringing and it was Niall's special ringtone. Harry had been too lazy to always look at the phone to see who it was so he just got different ringtones for everyone.  
"Looks like I have to go. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. I should check up on my friend as well. He actually texted me to meet him just now."  
It was only then that Harry noticed that Louis had his phone out as well typing something, most likely a text to his friend.  
"Hey, how about you give me your number and then we can maybe meet up again here or at least when we're back in London?"  
Harry thought about that for a minute. The idea didn't actually sound that bad.  
"Yeah, sure. Just text me, so I can have your number as well."

***

 

Louis was happy. He had just gotten the number of a really cute guy and a promise of another meeting. This day was going perfectly. And not even Liam could bring him down right now. He would probably try to talk to Louis about how he shouldn't just get random numbers. But Harry's number wasn't random. And they even lived in the same city. He could already see a great relationship in their future. And he was pretty sure Harry felt the same way. At least he wasn't completely against a relationship or he wouldn't have given his number to Louis. That was a fact and no one could change that! He was really looking forward to seeing Harry again.

***

Niall had been so angry at Harry because he hadn't immediately answered his phone but Harry didn't care. He was just always thinking about Louis and he really wanted to talk to him again! But Louis would have to text him first.   
"Harry stop thinking! We're going to get something to eat now!"  
"But Niall… I met this boy! He's perfect!"  
"Are you serious Harry? It's been like two hours here and you have already met someone."  
Niall actually soundedd upset and also a bit like he didn't believe Harry. But he would stop complaining really soon. Harry was sure of it! He was also sure that Niall and Louis would get along perfectly. They were both loud and direct. It was important to him that his best friend got along with whoever Harry wanted to date. Not that it would change much if he really was in love. Niall would just have to learn.  
But for now Harry didn't have to worry about that because Louis hadn't texted him yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, do you want to meet at the Teufelsrad (I think that's what it's called… it's amazing!) tomorrow?"

"Hey… I'm guessing you're Louis?"

"Yep"

"Haha alright… yeah ok… but not too early! Niall (my best friend) wants to go to the beer tent tonight and I don't think we'll be up early"

"Same goes for me! Maybe we'll meet by chance"

"Haha would be cool… we'll see!"

"Soo… tomorrow?"

"Haha…"

"Let's say 3pm?"

"Alright see you then!!"

***

"Come on Harry!"  
Niall really wanted to get to the tents because apparently they wouldn't be able to get in if they weren't there early enough. Harry didn't really understand why they even needed to go there. He wasn't a big fan of beer tents. For him the most important thing was going to the festival, looking at the rides and actually going on some of them. And maybe get some sweets from the stands, especially because there are certain sweets that you could only buy at the Oktoberfest. But you could go get beer at every festival Harry knew. But apparently this was special? At least that's what Niall said. And seeing as Niall could be really persistent and Harry would get to choose where to go another time they were on their way to the biggest tent right now.  
"Harry!! Hurry up. Why are you so slow?"  
"Calm down Niall! We'll be there early enough!"  
"But if we aren't I'm blaming you!"  
"Do I need to remind you that earlier today when I wanted to go you weren't even dressed?"  
"Eeehm.…  
"Thought so…"  
Harry was actually glad that Niall was there and telling him to hurry up because that way he didn't have to think about Louis the whole time and about what was going to happen tomorrow. It was crazy. They had only met that day and Harry already felt so close to him! And it definitely didn't hurt that Louis was really good looking.  
Great. Now Harry was thinking about him again. His mind had it's own will sometimes. He hadn't learnt how to control it yet. And he didn't know if he ever would be able to.

***

Louis was in front of the entrance to the beer tent waiting for Liam. He had been standing there for at least ten minutes and it was definitely starting to look ridiculous. But right now he couldn't change that. He just hoped Liam would be back really soon.  
"Hii sorry… there was a line"  
Speaking of the devil… or more like thinking of the devil. But it still worked.  
"Let's go in! I need something to drink…"  
"Yeah alright"  
Liam and Louis started making their way to the entrance when Liam suddenly stopped.  
"What is it now?"  
"Sorry I just thought I saw someone I knew… But whatever I'll just text him when we're inside if he's here by any chance."  
"Great… more friends! A party's always better with more people."  
"Definitely"  
Soon they were inside. There thankfully hadn't been too much trouble getting in because it was still early. As soon as they sat down Liam took out his phone to text his friend.  
"Who even is this friend? Someone I know?"  
"No... we met at a football camp once. Kind of stayed in contact after. He's sound"  
Liam started looking around to see if he could spot his friend anywhere. He had just texted him back that he was indeed at the Oktoberfest and that they were getting something to drink.  
"Oh I can see him! Wait a second I'll go ask him if he wants to sit down here with us!"  
"Hurry up!!"

***

Niall had just gotten a text from an old friend of his asking if he was at the Oktoberfest. Apparently this guy (his name was Liam) had seen Niall while entering the beer tent so Niall and Harry were looking for him to see if they could sit down with him. According to Niall it would be more fun with Liam and Harry didn't really complain. It meant that he had to talk less because he was sure the Liam and Niall would catch up and do most of the talking.  
"Hii Liam!!"  
"Niall hi. Nice to see you!"  
"Hi…"  
Harry felt awkward. It was obvious that the two other boys got along pretty well and he didn't know what to say.  
"Right… Liam that's Harry, my best friend from school and my roommate at university. Harry, that's Liam. I met him at that football camp I was at… remember?"  
"Oh yeah right. I think you told me before. It's nice to meet you Liam."  
"Yeah nice to meet you, too! Listen, do you want to sit down with me and my best friend? I think it would be more fun if we were four people than just two!"  
"Sure"  
Harry and Niall found themselves following Liam around the tent to a bench near the back. There was one guy sitting there already drinking a beer and seeming bored.  
"Louis!"  
Harry stood still. This was actually Louis. And he was going to spent the evening with him. Their best friends knew each other. It was actually an interesting thing. Harry wouldn't have thought something like this could happen.  
"Hey, I'm Louis. Nice to meet you…"  
"I'm Niall. This is Harry"  
"Oh... I know him! Hey Harry. Told you we would meet again!"  
"You did!"  
Liam and Niall were looking at them weirdly obviously wondering how they knew each other. But they didn't seem to want to ask. And Harry didn't know how to tell Niall that Louis is actually the guy he met earlier. Knowing Niall he would make fun of them for that. He managed to joke about anything.  
"Let's sit down and get something to drink!!"  
Niall sat next to Liam opposite of Louis. Harry didn't have a choicebut to sit next to Louis. Not that he was complaining. He had actually wanted to do just that. Soon after Liam and Niall were talking about football and weren't concentrating on Harry or Louis anymore. Harry didn't think they were getting anything that was happening around them because it was quite loud in the tent and they all had to scream to be able to talk to each other.  
"Sooo… what did you do the whole afternoon?"  
"I just walked around and went on some rides. And took some pictures."  
"Cool… Can I see the pictures?"  
"Why do you sound like you just want to make fun of me?"  
"Oh I don't know… just let me see the pictures! I promise I'll only make fun of you if the pictures are bad! If you don't show them to me I'm just going to assume they're bad by the way"  
That was actually a good argument so Harry took his camera out of it's bag. He knew his pictures were good so he didn't have to fear anything he just hadn't wanted to tae out his camera in the tent. But he would just be really careful with it.  
"Here you go. You can just flip through them! But be careful or I'll have to kill you!"  
"Don't worry! I can be careful if I want to!"  
"How reassuring!  
Louis started looking through the pictures Harry had taken. They were actually really good. He stopped when he came to a picture that was obviously of him getting of a ride.  
"Heey. You took a picture of me!!"  
"How do you think I noticed you? I didn't just stand there waiting for you to get of the ride!"  
"Oh you didn't?"  
Louis was laughing and it was actually a really cute sound. Harry wanted to make him laugh all the time. And hopefully he would have the chance to do that! He just couldn't mess this evening up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two at the Oktoberfest...

Harry woke up to his phone ringing. He had apparently forgotten to put it on silent the last evening before he fell asleep. It was normally the last thing he did before going to bed because he would always wake up as soon as hiw phone rang. He was a really light sleeper. But the last evening he had come back to the hotel really late. It was too much fun at the beer tent to leave early and he got to spent the evening with Louis. That had definitely been amazing!  
His phone started ringing again. He hadn't even noticed that it had stopped.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Harry! How are you?"  
"Mom… hi"  
"You sound sleepy. Did I wake you?"  
"Yeah you did!"  
"Oh... well anyway. How are you?"  
"Thanks mom. I'm good. Everything alrigth?"  
"What I can't just call my son anymore?"  
"I know that you just want to check up on me. And I told you I'm good. Can I go back to sleep now?"  
"Isn't it already one pm in Germany?"

Harry looked to the clock that was standing on his bedside table. His mother was right. It was actually 1.10 pm and Harry should definitely be getting up if he wanted to do anything today. 

"Guess I won't be going back to sleep then. But I have to go wake up Niall. I'll see you in a few days anyway!"  
"Okay have fun! But text me."  
"I will"

After they had said their goodbyes Harry got up to go to the bathroom and get ready. He also sent a text to Niall asking if he was already awake even if that most likely wouldn't be the case. Niall had been really drunk when they had decided to go back to the hotel. And Niall could sleep through anything. So Harry went to brush his teeth and get changed while waiting for an answer.

***

"Louis you awake yet?"  
"I am!! Stop shouting!"

Louis had woken up half an hour ago with a massive headache. The last evening had been fun, especially after Harry had joined them. But he had definitely had too much to drink. But he wouldn't change anything about the last night. Even if everything was taking him a bit longer now.   
Louis was still looking forward to meeting Harry in the afternoon. He really liked him, even though they had only met the day before. It was crazy. And Louis could only hope that Harry felt the same way. 

***

"Hii, when do you want to meet up today?"  
"And how are you?"

"Heey, I'm good! What about you? You were wasted!! How does 3pm sound??"

"Soo hungover… but yeah! 3pm it is!"

"Ok! Looking forward to it!"

"Me too!!"  
"Is it weird that I miss you?"

"I miss you too soo… don't think so??"

"Or we're just two REALLY weird boys :-D"

"Probably… got to go eat something now and wake up Niall… See you later!!"

"Yeah have fun!! Can't wait xx"

"xx"

***

Harry was waiting in front of the Teufelsrad. He had actually managed to get Niall to get up pretty fast and they were able to get something to eat before both of them had left. Nialll was going to meet up with Liam so Louis and Harry could spent t he afternoon together and their friends wouldn't have to stay in their hotels all alone. That would have actually been really boring. So it was amazing that Liam and Nial knew each other. Even if harry was wondering why he hadn't met Liam before seeing as he was Niall's best friend. And also he was wondering wether him and Louis would have been able to get together sooner if Niall would have introduced him to Liam before. But at least they got to meet now. And Harry didn't know if what he and Louis had, even though they only knew each other for a day, would have been so special then. It probably wouldn't. 

"Harry!"

Louis was standing next to him with his arms opened as if he was waiting for a hug. So of course Harry hugged him. He couldn't help it. He would actually do anything to be able to be close to Louis. 

"Hi! Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah… I'm feeling fine now! Do you want to go on the Teufelsrad? Or just walk around for a bit?"  
"Actually... I would rather just walk around. If that's okay with you?!"  
"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't okay!"

***

Louis had been really nervous before meeting Harry. They had after all only met for the first time the day before and even if getting along was really easy, Louis still wasn't sure how to feel around Harry. They had talked and texted two times each now and that certainly wasn't that much. But Louis had already chosen a special ringtone for Harry because he was that crazy.   
But he shouldn't have been nervous. Harry had been standing there, accepting his hug and obviously just wanting to enjoy his company. Louis actually loved walking around festivals, but only after going on all the rides. He had done that the last few days, however, so they weren't really interesting for him anymore.

"Look Louis! We need to go on the ferris wheel!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down!"

Harry had actually grabbed Louis' hand and was tugging him along. But even now after Louis had started to go with him and was walking next to him Harry hadn't let go of Louis. And Louis really wasn't complaining. It felt nice! He really didn't want to be the one to stop the contact.

***

They were on the ferris wheel. The view was amazing! You could see most of Munich and the whole festival grounds. Harry had taken his camera out of his bag and was taking pictures of everything. He knew that he was on a date with Louis (at least he thought that it was a date and he was pretty sure that Louis thought the same thing) and that he should talk to him and not take pictures but he just had to do it. But, to be fair, he also took pictures of Louis which Louis didn't even notice. He was busy looking down at the city at that moment and showed of his beautiful profile. Harry didn't think he had ever taken a picture more perfect.  
Sadly the ride was over way to soon. Harry and Louis had just talked about Munich and what they had already seen of it for a bit and then they were already on the ground again and Harry was putting his camera back in his bag.  
Louis had suggested to go get some sweets and Harry couldn't risk his camera getting dirty and sticky because of the sugar.

"Harry?"

Louis voice sounded unsure. Harry was wondering what he was going to say next. He really hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"What is it?"

"Is it weird that I want to kiss you right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :-O


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss *-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait!! I'm on holidays right now...

"Is it weird that I want to kiss you right now?"

***

Louis was wondering why he had actually asked that. Of course he was always direct and stuff… but that didn't mean he would ask someone if he could kiss them, especially if he just met them two days before. But he couldn't take it back… He just hoped that Harry wouldn't love at him. He could deal with being rejected, he probably would do the same thing but losing Harry would be devastating. It was definitely weird that he was already so used to being around Harry. This was a crazy feeling that he couldn't help it. 

Harry was still looking at him, not saying anything. He had stopped putting away his camera and was frozen. Louis was getting worried.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that… I sometimes have a problem with saying whatever I'm thinking."  
"No it's ok! Just wasn't expecting that…"  
"I wasn't either…"

Harry had started smiling. He quickly put his camera into ist bag and stood up. 

"It's not."  
"What?"  
"It's not weird… I feel t he same way!"

Louis couldn't believe his luck. Harry had just told him that he wanted to kiss him as well. And also that he wasn't weird. But that wasn't the main thing here. Harry wanted to kiss him! This was seriously the best day of his life! Even though Louis thought that it wouldn't stay the best day of his life if he got to be with Harry. He was sure there were going to be many days that were better than this! But right now he was the happiest he has ever been. 

***

Harry was looking at Louis. He was the most beautiful! And he had asked Harry if he could kiss him. Well… he actually asked if it would be weird if he would want to kiss him but that's basically the same, at least in Harry's mind. But now Louis wasn't acting on it. He was just looking at Harry but he wasn't kissing him. Like he should! They had talked about it and they both wanted it! But Harry felt like making the first step now would be weird as Louis had brought the whole kissing thing up. But Louis didn't really seem to know what to do now. Which was actually amazing. Harry had thought Louis would be someone to never lose control about everything. 

"Soo… do you want to kiss me now or have you changed your mind?"

Louis was now looking at him surprised, as if he couldn't believe Harry actually wanted him to kiss him. But of course he did! 

***

Louis was really wondering how he got to meet Harry. But he could definitely think about that later! Right now he needed to kiss Harry.

Louis stepped closer to Harry to put his arms around him. This was really getting awkward. But they couldn't really help it. And Louis didn't think that Harry had a problem with this.  
Louis leaned up and took Harry's face into his hands. They were looking at each other both trying to see what was going to happen.  
They both started to lean in. It kind of felt like they had done this a million time and at the same time like their first tim, which it was.  
Finally they were kissing. Their lips touched at first really carefully. They were both trying to figure out how to do this best so they could forever remember this. But it didn't stay that way for long. Soon their lips were moving naturally with each others and it was the best thing Louis had ever felt. 

He didn't care about anything happening around them anymore and hee didn't hear all the noice that was coming from the many rollercoasters. It was really amazing! He would have never imagined thismoment to be like this. He hadn't really imagined anything because he had just thought of kissing Harry when he asked him about it. But now he couldn't stop thinking about it. It really was the only thing that mattered. Harry's lips against his, his hands holding his waist. Louis never wanted this to end!

***

 

Kissing Louis was the best thing Harry had ever done. He really loved it! His lips felt amazing… and they fit amazing to him! They were really just like Louis' personality, but really hard to explain! Harry couldn't think of anything to describe this moment besides perfect. It was also really hard to concentrate on anything that wasn't Louis. And Harry wouldn't want to change this moment for anything in this world!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is in London again while Harry is still in Munich... they think about their time together and stuff ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this! School is soo stressful right now....

"Hi Louis! How are you? How was the holiday?"  
"Hi Mum, I'm fine! How are you?"  
"I'm good as well… But now tell me about your trip! You didn't call the last few days."  
"Moom... I'm not a baby!  
"Well, you're acting like one!"

Louis had called his mother after she had left him tons of voice mails. Apparently she thought he shouldn't go three days without calling her. She was acting like he wasn't 23 years old. He hadn't called her the last few days because he had spent all of his time with Harry. After their first date they both just couldn't stop seeing each other and neither of them felt like talking to anyone else. Of course they had hung out with Niall and Liam from time to time, they were still on holidays with their best friends after all. But those two had been amazing. They had tried to give Louis as much space as possible. Liam had actually told Louis that he was fine with spending time with Niall instead of Louis even though it was their holiday because Niall had told him that Harry hadn't been in a relationship in a long time and Louis hadn't either so they should try everything to make this work. Apparently Niall was shipping them? Louis hadn't quite figured out what that meant. But he didn't know if he even wanted to know.

"Louis! Are you listening to me??"  
"Sorry Mum, I'm just tired. Didn't get too much sleep the last few days."  
"Alright then. If you don't want to talk right now you can call me again once you've slept! But you have to promise me."  
"I will!"  
"Or do you want to come up for a visit? We all miss you."  
"Sure."

After they had made their plans and had said their Goodbyes Louis was finally able to relax. He really loved his mum but she could be annoying sometimes. And right now Louis just wanted to sleep… and maybe text Harry for a bit. They had last seen each other the night before when they all - Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall - had gone out for some drinks. It had been so much fun! It had ended way too early, however, because Louis and Liam had to get up early this morning to catch their flight. But Louis hadn't been able to sleep. He had had troubles with that since he met Harry because he was always thinking about him. It had also gotten worse since their date. Louis couldn't stop thinking about their first - and their only - kiss! For some reason they hadn't kissed again after that and Louis didn't really know why. They had, after all, hung out together basically the whole time! But he couldn't change that now. He just hoped he would get to see Harry again really soon and (maybe) get to kiss him again because the last time had been the best thing he had ever experienced with anyone, even if it was just a simple kiss.

***

Harry was laying awake in bed. He had been trying to sleep because Niall and himself were going to go out later in the evening and he hadn't slept much the last few days. There had been too much on his mind. But he still couldn't sleep. His thoughts always went back to Louis. It was weird how much he already was part of Harry's life even though they had only met a few days before. And Harry really couldn't wait to get back to London and see Louis again! Which, in his mind, was even weirder because Louis had just left this morning. Harry had never felt this sort of connection with anyone but Louis. 

"Harry are you up?"  
"Yeah, come in!"

Niall slowly opened the door. Harry was now glad that he wasn't asleep because he was sure that Niall would have just woken him up. And he definitely wouldn't have done it nicely. Harry had been friends with him long enough to know that you shouldn't be asleep with Nially around. 

"Can we go now? Or do you still want to sleep? I'm bored here!"  
"Sure. Let's go!"

Harry got ready quickly. He actually couldn't wait to go out because that would hopefully take his mind off Louis for a while. He really was stuck in his head. Harry also kept checking his phone to see if Louis had texted him. Of course he knew that he could text him first as well but he didn't know what he should say. Getting on with Louis was so easy and Harry hadn't once felt shy but now that they weren't face to face… It was weird! And Harry hoped that it wouldn't stay weird for long. He didn't want to loose Louis because he was too scared to text him. But for now he would just continue waiting for a text from Louis. Harry had decided that he would text Louis if he didn't text him in the next two days. He just needed too relax now or he would probably scare Louis off. Harry really didn't want to do that! 

***

"Hi Harry! Sry for not texting earlier… was way too tired! *zz*"

"Hi Louis! It's alright… How are you?"

"I'm good! Just chilling… Wbu?"

"I'm good as well!! Just packing my stuff… Flying back tomorrow!!"

"Yeah I remember… want to meet up then?"

"Sure! We'll get back at noon… sooo… sometime in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good! Just have to pack at some point tomorrow… going to visit the family… I'm free otherwise!!"

"How about I text you when I'm back at home?"

"Ok ;-)"

"Have to get back to packing now! Niall's waiting to go out to the festival again… I feel like I went there too often the last few days!"

"Haha I felt the same way… Have fun though!!"

"Thanks ;-) Talk to you later/tomorrow!!"

"Yeah talk to you then :-*"

***

Harry was silently freaking out while packing the rest of his clothes into his bag. Harry had actually texted him first! And he had agreed to meeting him. He had also sent a kissy face… Harry didn't now for sure if it meant something but considering how much they had flirted the last few days it probably did mean something. But still… You could never be too sure with Louis. Harry had already learned that! Mostly from what Liam had told him when the four of them had gone out together. Apparently Louis could be really spontaneous if he wanted to. Harry, however, really hoped that that emoji wasn't anything spontaneous. When he first saw the kiss at the end of Louis' last text he had immediately thought of their kiss. Their first and only kiss. And he had thought how amazing it was and how he wanted to do that again. He was really looking forward to going home now and seeing Louis again and maybe getting to kiss him again. He would probably die of excitement if that happened. 

***

 

Louis couldn't believe he had actually sent that. He had been thinking of kissing Harry again the whole time but he never thought of flirting with him over text. He had just wanted to wait until they saw each other again and then see if he could get another kiss. He hoped that he didn't mess that up now. But if he was right about Harry he wouldn't mind. At least not much! Louis didn't actually know how the kiss emoji got there. He had just written out the text and sent it. But he already knew that his mind sometimes did things he hadn't approved of so his brain pürobably got his fingers to write the symbols out without him actually realising it. It was the same as him saying stuff he hadn't actually wanted to say out loud. But most of the times it wasn't actually bad that he was that way. It was just confusing for him, and sometimes for the other person he was talking to as well. But he didn't care. It was what was on his mind anyway and he would have had to tell Harry eventually so why not now even if that wasn't the way he wanted to do it. He would just have to wait for the next day and see if Harry had actually read the same things into his text as he did and if he felt the same way. If he did it would be the best day of Louis' life so far because he would get to kiss Harry again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is soo long!! I hope you like it ;-)

Harry was getting ready for his flight. He would finally be getting home today! And he would be close to Louis again. They hadn't seen each other in four days and it was already too long for Harry. Which was really weird considering they had only met a few days before. Harry was wondering if it would always be like that for Louis and him. He kind of hoped it would!

His flight was about an hour late and Harry was slowly getting really annoyed. He was supposed to be in London by now and meet up with Louis. But he couldn't do anything but sit at the airport waiting for the plane to come so they could board. Harry was thinking about calling Louis to tell him he wouldn't be in London for at least another 1 1/2 hours but for some reason he couldn't. He didn't want to hear Louis say that they should just meet up another time if Harry would be back so late. Of course he didn't know for sure that that was what Louis would say and Niall had told him that he probably wouldn't… but as he said. He probably wouldn't say that! Probably meant there still was a chance.   
He noticed that his phone was ringing seconds before Niall started poking his arm.

"Harry… Harry… Ha"  
"I know that my phone is ringing!! Leave me alone!"  
"Calm down! How am I supposed to kno? I can't read you mind!"  
"And I'm so happy you can't!!"

Harry started looking through his bag for his phone. It always seemed to get lost in there. When Harry found his phone he shouted out. The people around him definitely gave him funny looks for that but he was used to that. Most of the time he just forgot about what was going on around him or he just didn't care.  
His phone had stopped ringing now but Harry decided to at least see who had called him. Most of the time he just left it and hoped that the caller would call again if it was important. But he was bored so..

One missed call from Louis <3

Well… seems like Louis had answered Harry's question if he should call him. He could of course say that he was on the plane when Louis called and couldn't answer but Harry didn't want to lie to Louis.

"Hi Harry!!"  
"Hi Louis! Sorry for not answering… I couldn't find my phone!"  
"Don't worry about it! I didn't expect you to answer… You're supposed to bve on a plane, aren't you? Are you in London yet?"

Harry had started laughing.

"Yes to the first question… And nope to the second! I'm still in Munich. The damn plane is delayed!"  
"Damn it… Do you know when you'll be here?"  
"No sadly I don't… they said we'll board soon though. Like in half an hour or so… So I should be there in about two hours?!"  
"Do you still want to meet up then? I'd understand if you don't… this must be exhausting!"  
"No, I still want to meet up! I just don't know when I'll be able to… Can I call you again? Or do you need a certain time?"  
"Hmm… You could call me again of course. But how about 5pm? You should be back by then…"   
"Yeah sounds good!! Where do you want to meet up?"  
"Ehm… I don't really know… what do you want to do?"  
"What do you think of just going for a walk? It's so relaxing!"  
"Oh, I love it! Where do you want to meet up?"   
"I don't really care… How about I call you later and then we decide?"  
"Yeah sounds good!"  
"I have to board now… I'll call you later, okay?"  
"Sure, see you!"  
"Bye"

Harry had a feeling that they were both reluctant to hang up right now. It was too nice talking to each other. But he really had to board sso he couldn't stay on his phone. He absolutely hated hanging up first. That didn't matter at that moment though because they would soon get to talk to each other in person!

***

Louis was really happy. Of course he would have to wait longer to meet Harry now that his plane was delayed but they had actually decided on a time and place where they would have their date! Harry really couldn't back out now. Louis was really looking forward to this. Now he just needed to find something to wear. What could you wear for a walk? And why did he even agree to that? He loved being outside and just walking but that was so romantic and cliche… He wasn't normally like this! But he felt like he would do everything to be with Harry, even though they haven't known each other for very long. He hadn't decided if this was a good thing or not but it probably was. Maybe this would actually work. Maybe Harry was what he needed to be himself. His other relationships hadn't worked out for a reason and Louis would like to believe that this was it. He never felt this way about anyone besides Harry. He really hoped that this relationship would work out. He had a feeling it would.

But he could think about their relationship later, after their date. He would have a better opinion on that then anyway. Right now almost everything he thought about was made up in his mind. But this evening there would be r eal memories with Harry. Memories of just the two of them talking without a festival in the background and their friends telling them to hurry up and spend time with them.

Two hours later Louis had showered and had picked an outfit to wear. This had been a difficult thing to do. Thankfully, it wasn't raining like it did so often in October. But it still wasn't as warm as it could be. Louis hoped he wouldn't freeze to death while he was outside with Harry. That wouldn't be a good thing to do on a first date.  
Louis was just thinking about texting Harry if he was back yet when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?!"  
"Hi Louis!"  
"Harry, hi! You back?"  
"Yeah I'm at my flat now! Where do you want to meet up?"  
"I don't care… Do you want me to come to yours? We can just start walking then, if you want."  
"Sure! I'll text you my address then!"  
"Alright! When should I be there?"  
"Ehm... about half an hour? Just need to get changed… it's definitely colder here than it was in Germany..."  
"Haha yeah I noticed that as well when I came back! See you then?!"  
"Yeah! Bye Louis! "  
"Bye!"

Louis was freaking out… He would see Harry in one hour! He couldn't wait anymore. But right now he needed to distract himself. He couldn't keep freaking out for another thirty minutes because he would probably mess up their date then and he didn't want that! Their future depended on today. Kind of… Louis was sure that Harry would forgive him if he messed up today but that didn't mean he should do it. Today should be perfect! 

Driving up to the address Harry had sent him was absolute horror to Louis. He hadn't been that nervous in a really long time. He actually didn't know if he ever felt like this. His mind was running wild imagining everything that could happen during the next few minutes.   
As soon as Louis had pulled up tp the building he got out of the car to ring the bell at Harry's. He was actually a few minutes early because being early was always better than being late. He also hadn't been too sure on how to get here.   
The door was opened a few seconds later and Harry stepped out. Louis had actually expected to be called upstairs to Harry's door but as Harry was obviously already done and ready to go he wouldn't have to do that.   
Harry had stepped up to him to hug him. They had started doing that after their first date. Just hugging whenever they got the chance to. Louis thought that it was the best feeling! Hugging Harry truly felt amazing. He was a bit taller so whenever Louis hugged him he would lean down while Louis could lean into him. One could almost forget that Harry was younger when they were standing next to each other not talking, just enjoying being next to each other. 

***

"You want to get going? It's not that I don't like standing here with you but I think it's too cold to stay here!"  
"It probably is! Let's go…"

Harry had started laughing when Louis asked if they could go. It really was cold outside but Harry hadn't even noticed. The only thing on his mind was Louis. He had thought about this moment so much! Ever since they've last seen each other. But still it wasn't like anything Harry had thought of. But he was starting to accept that everything would be different than imagined with Louis. But it was definitely better like this.  
They had started walking down the street. There was actually a small park just around the corner and Harry planned on just going there and then walking around for a bit. May be get a coffee. He actually had the whole date planned out in his head. 

"Harry, are you even listening to me?"  
"Sorry, what did you say?"

Harry really needed to concentrate on Louis now! What was happening right now was more important than what would happen later.

"How was your flight?"  
"It was good! Apart from the fact were it was late of course!"  
"Yeah I can imagine!"

They continued walking talking about what they did the last few days. It turned out Louis hadn't actually done that much but as Harry had still been in Munich he had a lot to talk about. And Louis seemed okay with just listening to him talk. Some of hiw friends would always complain about how he would take hours to tell a story but Louis didn't say a word. He just listened and sometimes asked questions or even told little stories of things he had experienced while he was in Munich, before he met Harry.  
At the park they had decided to just stay on the path that went all the way around the park. They would be walking in circles at one point but both of them didn't care. Harry was just glad to be with Louis. Nothing else mattered for him.  
When they had walked for quite a while and passed the coffee shop, that was at one end of the park, for maybe the fifth time Harry suggested going inside to get something warm to drink. Louis had complained about being cold right at the beginning of their date after all.

***

"Harry… do you want to continue walking after this or maybe done anything else?"  
"I don't care! Even though maybe getting inside would be a good idea… It's just gettong colder!"  
"Yeah I noticed that! Soo… coffee first and then? I don't really care what we do!"

Louis left the "I just don't want to end this date yet whatever we do" unspoken. Harry would understand him like this. They were both cold and a hot coffee wouldn't do that much if they would just go outside for another few hours. But Louis also didn't know what he should suggest they do. Harry had probably already noticed that he could be really forward if he wanted to but he still didn't want to scare him of. Was it okay to invite someone over to you flat to talk on your second date? Louis decided that he wouldn't risk that… He had a better idea anyway.

"Ehm… I mean it is kind of late so do you just want to get dinner later? Don't know what we could do until then though"  
"Yeah sounds good! But what do you think of cooking ourselves? It's so much fun!! We don't have to of course!"  
"No that sounds good! I just have to tell you now that I'm definitely not the best chef!"  
"That doesn't matter!! I mean… we're two men… We'll manage!"  
"Yeah! So where do you want to cook? At yours? Or do you want to come back to mine?"

They decided to go to Louis' in the end. Apparently Harry had an idea what they should cook but they would need to go grocery shopping first.   
When they had finished drinking their coffees they started walking back to Harry's flat to pick up Louis' car. Louis thought that it had gotten really cold while they were inside. Of course it had been cold before but it was even worse now.   
At the grocery store Louis just walked behind Harry letting him choose what to buy. Harry just wouldn't tell him what they would cook. But he didn't really care. Harry looked so happy at that moment! They were walking around the whole store looking for whatever they would need to cook. Louis actually had a feeling that they would spent much time here because Harry didn't seem to find anything even if he knew what he was looking for. Not that Louis was complaining!

When they were back at Louis' flat Harry started unpacking the groceries. He had gotten chicken, ham, potatoes and mozarella cheese, for some reason. This would definitely be good! 

***

Harry soon realised that Louis really didn't cook that often! It wasn't that he was really bad but he just didn't know how to do anything. Harry slowly teached him how to do everything. He thought that it would be boring if he just did everything and Louis just watched him. The chicken was actually the first thing he had thought about when he heard Louis say "dinner". It was Harry's favourite dish and he would love to share that with Louis. Wich would only be possible by cooking it together. And now he could get to know Louis even more. He already found out so much about him! Like his family, that he was going to visit the next day and his hobbies. Or at least some of his hobbies. Louis had told him that he had too many interests to just tell him in one afternoon. Harry would have to stick around and try to find out. He couldn't wait until he knew everything about Louis, even if it would take years to know that much. 

Louis had set the table while Harry finished up their food so they could start eating as soon as everything was done. They were both hungry as they had been walking around the whole afternoon and just had a coffee. And the whole flat had been smelling really good for the last few minutes.  
The food looked amazing when Harry set it up on plates. He was really proud of himself! And Louis had actually managed to help him with everything! They had so much fun while cooking. This was why cooking was one of the favourite things for Harry to do. You could always try new things or just have fun with old recipes. And in the end you could eat everything. Louis looked like he thought it was fun as well. He was laughing the whole time trying to do everything Harry told him to do. But sometimes it took quite a few tries to get something right. And it seemed to be getting harder to do anything with how hard he was laughing.

Their dinner was amazing. They continued talking the whole time while eating. Harry didn't know if he ever talked that much with anyone. Normally it got weird after a few hours. But he didn't seem to be able to stop talking to Louis. There was so much to talk about! They were switching between topics the whole time and sometimes they both didn't even know what they were talking about anymore. They were also laughing the whole time. And it also helped that the food was delicious, as always. They would probably have to do this again! 

***

Louis couldn't remember ever laughing that much during dinner. Harry was just so funny! They also had way too much to talk about. Louis actually had thought that this dinner would be a disaster as he really didn't cook often (or never) but Harry had helped him so much! Louis also couldn't get enough of the chicken. It tasted so good! 

"Thank you so much for this Harry!"  
"No problem! I love the chicken! What did you think?"  
"It's amazing! We have to cook more often if I get food that delicious out of it."

Louis was starting to notice their flirting again. When they met up this afternoon they had just been talking and getting to know each other. But it hadn't really been flirting as they had done it while they were in Munich. Louis wouldn't say it was bad though. Today was really nice! But he had kind of missed the flirting. Harry was so cute then! And it was so much fun to do! They both knew what they wanted and when they talked this afternoon they really just wanted to talk. Louis thought that this was important for a relationship - the just talking to get information. But right now wasn't the time to do it.  
He really wanted to kiss Harry again! And even though he hadn't acted on that earlier that didn't mean he had stopped thinking about it. And now Harry was in his flat, sitting on his couch while Louis had put the dishes away. Louis had then joined him on the couch and they were thinking about what to do now. Louis still didn't want to end the date but Louis knew that Harry couldn't stay too much longer. He had to get up pretty early the next day after all to get to his family. He would just enjoy this date for a bit longer. 

"When do I have to go?"

Harry didn't seem happy to ask that. It seemed as if he didn't want to go either.

"Because I know you'll see your family tomorrow and it's getting kind of late…"  
"Hmm... I don't know. Just stay a bit longer!"  
"Okay"

Harry was looking at him now. They were looking each other in the eyes. Louis definitely was getting lost in Harry's. They were so beautiful!   
He saw Harry's eyes flickering to his lips. At least he thought he did. He could be imagining things because he was wishing for them to happen. 

"Louis… Can I kiss you?"

Nope, he was definitely not imagining things! Louis couldn't speak. Of course his answer was "YES" but he didn't know how to tell Harry. He tried to talk but for some reason nothing came out. But Harry seemed to know what Louis was trying to say as he leaned in to kiss him.  
Harry's lips on his felt just as amazing as Louis remembered - or maybe even better… He couldn't really think. He only remembered that the same thing happened the last time they kissed. The thing where he couldn't focus on anything besides Harry, where nothing mattered besides him and their kiss. Harry's lips were soft, perfect and he still tasted like the chicken they just had. The combination was kind of overwhelming for Louis.   
After what felt like a really short time, too short in Louis opinion, Harry pulled away looking at Louis with big eyes.

"What?"  
"Nothing... Just… you're amazing!"  
"Thanks... I know!"

Louis couldn't help but be sarcastic. It was the only way he could keep himself from screaming out loud and freaking out. Harry thought he was amazing!   
This was literally the best day in his life so far!  
Harry sat up straight suddenly taking his phone out of his pocket and reading the message he had just gotten.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go! I told Niall I wouldn't be back too late and he's wondering where I am!"

Louis should have thought of that… Harry had told him that he lived with Niall and Louis knew from when he used to have a roommate that you couldn't help but wonder where the other person was when they went out on a date in the afternoon. At least when it was only their second date. After that you kind of start to expect it.

"I can drive you home… if you want to"

Louis was reluctant to let go of Harry but he also knew he had to. So driving him home was the least he could do as it was pretty late already. 

"Yeah! That would be amazing! Thank you!"

***

When they stopped in front of Harry's building Harry finally started to comprehend that this date was really ending. But he couldn't blame Niall for texting him. He would have done the same thing. And he hadn't wanted to spent the night with Louis even though the evening had been perfect. They just weren't that far in their relationship yet! 

"Bye… I guess"  
"Yeah! I'll text you ok?"  
"Sure!"

Harry was about to get out of the care when Louis held him by his arm to get him to turn around. When Harry was facing Louis again he kissed him - short and simple and so, so cute! Harry was sure that the first thing he would do after getting to his flat was ffreak out and then probably die of embarrassment because of what he said earlier. Even though Louis didn't seem to mind.

"I really have to go now!"  
"Hmm... Bye!"

With one last kiss Harry got out of the car and went to his building, turning at the door to wave at Louis.  
This had been a really good day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after their first date, Louis and Harry haven't been able to meet up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast so I hope it's good! I just wanted to update before leaving for rome.

It had been two weeks since he had last seen Harry. They just both got caught up in their everyday lives. It was really annoying! Louis should have thought of that… They met while on holidays. Of course they wouldn’t have as much time for each other when they would start working and studying again. But their time together had been so amazing that they both hadn’t thought of that, thought of what would happen or should happen. Of course they talked to each other. They did have their phones. But it just wasn’t the same as actually seeing the other and being in the same room with them. Nothing could beat that.   
And it wasn’t like they hadn’t tried to meet up either. They really did! But there just always was something else going on. Last weekend Harry had went to visit his family while Louis was at home and the weekend before that it had been the other way around. During the week they both had had to either work or get up really early the next day. It seemed as if all the luck they had when they met had disappeared. At least that was what Louis thought. He also thought that Harry felt the same way as he did about them not being able to meet up. Harry did always ask when they would see each other again after all. It wasn’t his fault that it hadn’t happened yet. It wasn’t Louis’ fault either. If anyone was to blame it was their work. The one thing they couldn’t really change either.   
Louis was trying to go through his day without thinking about Harry too often. And he was failing – badly! He couldn’t go half an hour without checking his phone to see if Harry had texted him, which he didn’t even do most of the time. Harry had to work as well. But he still hoped. Louis’ boss was already looking at him weirdly every time he checked his phone just to put it back into his pocket. And Louis’ was sure other people had noticed as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.   
“Louis! Would you stop daydreaming?”  
“Yeah, sorry… What is it?”  
“Did you get the invite for the party on Saturday? I still haven’t gotten your answer”  
“Oops. I forgot to send that… Yeah I got it and yes I’m coming.”  
“That’s great! I already told you who would be coming, didn’t I? Really important clients…”  
“I think you did! They were all people I’ve worked with, Isoo…”  
“Why do you sound so sure of yourself? No don’t answer that.”  
Louis and his boss actually got along pretty well. They had worked together for years now. His boss had kind off taken him in when he had just started studying and needed a job. So he started working at the studio. At first it was just as an assistant, getting coffee, making sure the clients had everything they needed and sometimes getting the phone. But then his boss had found out that Louis wrote songs. Or well… he had known that from the beginning as it was exactly what Louis was studying but his boss found out that the songs he already wrote without having finished his studies were already good. They just needed a bit of work. So his boss sat down with Louis and gave him advice on how to improve his skills. After a while he had employed Louis as ‘his’ songwriter. Since then they had worked together in making hit singles. And it was working. Their clients were always happy with the songs and they had started coming to them just to be able to sing Louis songs.   
And now they would have a party for some of their clients, as well as some future clients. One thing that Louis could guarantee was that there was going to be good music! He didn’t actually know what would happen besides that because he definitely wasn’t the one planning the party (it would be a disaster if he did. There was a reason he was a songwriter) And he didn’t really care. He would get to see nice people and talk to them about his favourite thing ever – music. Even if that wasn’t what he was interested in the most just now. He would rather spend time with Harry and talk to him. Or at least talk to Liam about Harry. But even if his boss asked him if he was coming it wasn’t really his choice. He had to be at there as he was the songwriter. He was an important part of the studio and therefore couldn’t miss a party. At least not a party that was going to be as big and important as this one. His boss hadn’t been lying when he said that important clients would be at the party. They were the ones that payed the studio as well as Louis and his boss. And they paid them generously. So no… Louis couldn’t miss this for anything in the world.  
***  
Harry was really excited. He had wanted to work as an event manager for ages now. He was actually studying to become one and he had managed to get a job with an event manager that he could do besides his studies. This year he would work most of the time and only have few courses at uni which would give him extra credits. It would also help him when he finished studying and would be looking for a job. He had started working after his holiday two weeks ago and it had been amazing! It was time consuming though and Harry would love to just have a day (or at least and evening/morning) off so he could see Louis. They hadn’t seen each other in so long! And Harry couldn’t talk to him as often as he would like because he didn’t have the time and his boss wouldn’t like it either if Harry was on his phone the whole time. At least he had lunch time and the evening to text Louis. And he (of course) texted Louis when his boss wasn’t with him. Harry knew that Louis wanted to talk to him more as well. His answers also came within seconds of Harry sending anything. It was truly amazing! They could just talk about everything even if they sometimes had hour-long interruptions. For some reason they managed to pick up every conversation just where they left it.   
Right now Harry was helping his boss do the last preparations to an event that would take place that weekend. Harry was excited for that as he was actually invited to join his boss at the event. He had after all only worked there for two weeks and he had talked to people that worked with this event manager before. They said it wasn’t often that young workers were allowed at the events. The people that were at those events were normally rich and important. His boss was both things, as well as the one who organised everything – or more like let others organise it while he had the final decision and risked his reputation if anything wasn’t perfect. But that was what all companies and their bosses did.   
Harry hadn’t done that much for this event. He had just followed his boss around most of the time and when he didn’t he was with someone else and helped them with whatever they were doing. Hopefully, when the year was up he would have gotten to work on some projects properly, without constantly being supervised. Harry couldn’t wait for that! He also couldn’t wait to graduate uni and start working on his own. And not have to go to any courses.   
Louis had already finished studying and Harry sometimes was really jealous of him. He would give anything to be in that position. Even if he really liked this year so far. It was just so exhausting. Harry didn’t really understand what Louis worked as though. He knew that he was a songwriter and that Louis was doing the job he had always dreamt of doing but that was about it. Harry really wanted to know more but they would have to meet up for that. This weekend, however, Harry couldn’t meet Louis because of the party he was attending with his boss and on Sunday he had already promised Niall that they would see some new movie that was coming to cinemas on Friday. The only day that he could meet Louis was Friday evening but when he had asked Louis about that date he said he had to work late on Friday. Apparently he had just written a song for someone and they would record it on Friday. And Louis had to be there because he was the only one that really knew what the song should sound like. Even though he basically wrote everything down. Louis had complained about that for hours a few nights ago, especially because this arrangement kept him from doing what he really wanted. Harry could understand him though. It was really hard not seeing Louis. And talking to him on the phone really wasn’t the same.   
***  
It was Saturday afternoon and Louis was getting ready for the party. He had to look good as almost all of the other people at the party were rich people that would wear expensive dresses and suits. Louis definitely wasn’t poor, but he couldn’t understand the need for expensive clothing. He much rather spend all his money on new equipment for writing songs, such as the piano he had recently bought and a good computer. He had, however, bought a few suits for events like this as he really couldn’t attend those parties wearing cheap stuff. His clients new he didn’t like to dress up though, because they had all seen him in the studio, most of them even saw him wearing sweatpants because he couldn’t be bothered to put on jeans. His boss was always wearing suits so Louis had decided he didn’t really need to do that as well. Of course, when he had first started out, he would never have thought he would wear sweatpants to the studio one day. He would always wear jeans and a shirt. But as time went by and it was clear to him that he was too important for his boss to fire him for not wearing the right things, he stopped caring that much. It was whatever he felt like now.  
When Louis arrived at the party, most of the other guests had already arrived. He had always been someone who was late for that kind of thing. The only time that he really was on time was when he cared about what he was doing, such as dates or family meetings. When he was still going to uni he was known as the one who was always late. Louis could think of maybe a hundred times in his life that he hadn’t been late for a class. His teachers used to hate him. But now he was successful himself and it really didn’t matter anymore if he was on time or five minutes late. (His boss definitely thought otherwise)   
There were many people at the party. And as Louis had thought, he knew all of them. That wasn’t exactly hard because most of the guests had been in the news at one time or the other but he had met them all before. Which sounded so much better! Louis sometimes really liked to brag about his job because it was cool! He got to meet so many people and he got to work with some of the best artists in this world.   
The party looked good! Whoever did the planning had done a good job. There were lights everywhere, a big buffet and a stage, where songs could be performed if anyone felt up for it. Louis guessed that there would be speeches (or at least one speech) later in the evening. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to go up there and improvise because that was one thing that he really hated! His boss had a habit of getting him to do these things though so Louis didn’t actually have that much hope. He would just try to stay as far away from his boss as possible.  
Louis walked around the room greeting people and stopping then and now to really talk to some of them. They were his clients after all. At one point he had talked to a few new clients with his boss that he would have to write songs for soon. He was actually looking forward to that.  
“Louis?”  
Louis stopped walking immediately and turned around. That voice had really sounded like Harry, even though that couldn’t really be real. What would Harry do here? He wasn’t a client or something like that. But there he was. Standing in front of Louis was Harry, dressed in a suit and obviously real. Louis couldn’t believe it.  
“Harry! Hi! What are you doing here?”  
“My boss took me with him. I’m working for the event manager that planned this party, remember?”  
“O shit yeah… Sorry. Of course I know you work for an event manager, but I forgot the name…”  
“No problem, really. Did you even have any idea he was doing the party?”  
“To be honest… No I didn’t”  
“I thought so!”  
***  
Harry really couldn’t believe he had actually met Louis at the party. Louis had to be rich because he was obviously invited. Not that it really mattered to Harry, it was just a new revelation about Louis. Louis who had turned away from Harry because someone had started talking to him. Harry didn’t know what to do. Should he just wait here for them to finish talking or should he leave? He didn’t know if Louis was even going to notice.  
“Harry, I’m sorry. But I have to make a speech now… My boss is forcing me to do this. I really hate him sometimes I swear!”  
“Oh… yeah alright. Have fun I guess!”  
“Wait, I wasn’t finished! I was gonna leave after the speeches anyway because I already talked to everyone soo… If you don’t have to stay here you could maybe come with me? We could get some coffee and just talk?”  
“Yeah sure, sounds good! I just have to talk to my boss. But I doubt he’ll have any objections”  
“Alright! Meet me at the stage later!”  
“Yeah, have fun on there”  
“Oh, I will… not”  
Louis obviously couldn’t help being sarcastic. He didn’t really look like he wanted to go on stage and talk. But he was always so direct and open. He probably wouldn’t have any problems giving a speech.   
Harry had to find his boss. He really wanted to leave with Louis but he didn’t know how long he should stay. His boss hadn’t said anything but to have fun and not to interrupt anyone or freak anyone out. Harry had definitely managed to do that.  
When Louis’ speech ended Harry was standing beside the stage waiting for him. His boss had told him that he could leave whenever he wanted to. They had been here for a while after all. Harry was looking forward to going out with Louis. This evening had already started perfectly when he got to go to the party and meet the rich and famous but now he got to end the night with Louis, which was even better. They both needed to just spend time together again. And Harry really hoped they wouldn’t have to go so long without meeting up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update!!

They’ve been talking. Actually, that’s all they have been doing for the past few days. It was still hard, not seeing each other, but they’ve been getting better at it. At least Harry wasn’t feeling like he couldn’t go on without seeing Louis anymore. Their meeting at that party had been the best thing that could happen to them. They had talked for hours and had only stopped when they both couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer. Only then they had parted ways and went back to their individual homes. And since then they’ve really been texting and calling each other all the time. Niall was always telling Harry how ridiculous they were. Apparently, it really wasn’t normal to talk to someone that much – or at least not if you weren’t together. But Harry had already realised that Louis and him had never been and would never be a normal couple. It was just impossible for them. So he didn’t care at all about what Niall had to say. He was doing this his own way.   
Of course, seeing Louis would be amazing, but right now it wasn’t the most important thing. Harry kind of hoped for another meeting by chance – if that didn’t happen they would have to figure something out at some point. But that definitely wasn’t right now. Talking over phone was fine. Harry got to know so much about Louis those past few days! He felt like he had learned all about Louis’ family and friends, especially because Louis always kept him updated on what he was doing, for some reason, and that involved telling him, who he was with. And Louis knew a lot of people, Harry had found out. His family alone consisted of too many people. But Harry really didn’t mind hearing about all of them. He felt as if he already knew them with how much Louis talked about them. And he probably wasn’t any better either. He always was someone who loved to share things about himself so it really wasn’t a surprise that Louis knew almost everything about him already.   
Harry was going home from work listening to some music. He absolutely hated taking the underground with nothing to do so he would always listen to music. Most of the time he would also text his friends, but Niall was out with friends playing football and Louis had texted him earlier, saying he wouldn’t be able to talk to him for the next few hours. And Harry didn’t want to bother any of his other friends just because he needed something to do. He absolutely hated that! He would only text someone if he either really wanted to talk to them or if there was a real reason why he had to text them. Being bored definitely wasn’t one of those. It especially wasn’t because Harry was planning on having a movie marathon as soon as he got home. And he wouldn’t be able to text anyone then. Texting someone for half an hour and then telling them you couldn’t talk any longer was really nothing Harry would do.   
When Harry got home and opened his door he was surprised to hear voices coming from the kitchen. It seemed as if Niall had his friends over. Harry could probably forget about his movie marathon now.  
***  
Louis was at Niall’s relaxing after they had played football the whole afternoon. Niall and Liam had asked him if he wanted to join them and since he hadn’t had anything better to do he decided to go with them. He was regretting that decision now, though. Firstly, he couldn’t text Harry at all with Niall and Liam always wanting to talk to them (they had sounded a bit like parents, always telling him to put his phone away) and secondly, he was really tired. He loved playing football but it was quite exhausting, especially because Niall and Liam both were really good at it.   
After they had played for hours they had decided to just go to Niall’s to get something to eat. Louis had actually hoped to see Harry there but when they got there, Harry hadn’t been home yet. So now Louis was sitting in the kitchen, listening to Liam and Niall talk about someone they knew from their football camp and waiting for the pizza they had ordered to arrive.   
“Niall?”  
Louis hadn’t heard the front door open. And it seemed as if Niall hadn’t either if his reaction was anything to go by. But what was more important than Niall’s shocked reaction, which was actually quite funny to watch, was that Harry home now, and Louis couldn’t wait to see him. He actually thought about getting up and run out of the kitchen to greet him. But he had decided that he would probably just make a fool out of himself, so he decided to wait. It couldn’t take that long to get from the door to the kitchen.  
When Harry walked in it was obvious he hadn’t expected anyone to be there. He looked exhausted and not really happy about the fact that it wasn’t just him (and maybe Niall) at home. However, he started smiling when he saw Louis and Liam. Apparently it wasn’t that bad that they were there.   
Harry walked over to Louis, shortly saying ‘Hi’ to Liam, and sat down beside him, turning towards him. Liam and Niall had already started talking again, completely ignoring them. But it’s not as if anyone would want to complain about that.  
“Hi, how are you?”  
“I’m good. What about you? You look tired!”  
“It was a long day… But it’s alright. It’s nice to see you! What are your plans for now? Or did you just come here to sit around?”  
Louis started to laugh. He was almost always laughing when he was talking to Harry and today was no exception.   
“We ordered Pizza. And we wanted to watch a film, I think.”  
“Oh that’s cool. Which film?”  
“I don’t know… we didn’t choose yet”  
Louis wanted to ask Niall and Liam what movie they were going to watch but before he could start talking the bell rang and Niall went out to get the pizza. When Niall came back in they decided to move to the living room and eat their pizza in front of the TV - Niall had actually thought of Harry when he had ordered the pizza which neither Liam nor Louis had realised at that time. When Louis and Harry walked into the living room, a bit after the others as they had picked up something to drink and some snacks for them so that no one would have to get up during the film, Niall and Liam were already arguing about what film they were going to watch. Louis didn’t actually care about that. He got to spend the evening with Harry and he was exhausted after playing football for so long so he doubted he was going to be able to concentrate on any movie.   
When Niall and Liam had finally decided on a film they sat down and started eating. Louis was sitting next to Harry on the sofa while the other two were sitting on bean bags on the floor. Louis was really glad that they didn’t choose to sit next to them because this way he could get comfortable as soon as he finished eating. Seeing as he was really hungry he didn’t take long with eating si he settled back against Harry’s side. Harry put his arm around him, pulling him even closer as Louis put his legs on the sofa, lying down. It felt amazing, sitting like this and Louis let himself get lost in feeling Harry next to him.   
***  
Harry felt like he could fall asleep any second now. Louis was almost sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest. They were holding hands where Harry had put his arm around Louis and they both obviously weren’t really into the movie. Harry didn’t even know what they were watching. He just knew that he would love to do things like this all the time – cuddling with Louis in front of the TV. In that moment, it almost felt as if they were already together, in a relationship. And Harry knew, that even if they hadn’t talked about it yet, it wouldn’t take them long to get together.   
Louis was blinking the whole time, the phases where his eyes were closed getting longer and longer. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be noticing this. It felt a bit weird, a bit to close. But still… he noticed and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. And it wasn’t like he actually wanted to do anything. He didn’t have anything against Louis falling asleep on him - especially because Louis looked really cute when he was half asleep. 

*** (the next morning)  
Harry woke up feeling warm. There was someone next to him - or rather on him. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was brown hair and a tattooed arm. Louis was still asleep on him… they had moved so that they were both lying down on the sofa and they were cuddling. Someone had also put a blanket on them so they wouldn’t freeze to death. Harry wanted to stand up but at the same time he really didn’t want to wake up Louis. And he was surely going to wake him up if he moved right now, so Harry decided to just stay where he was for a bit. It was actually nice, lying there with Louis.   
“Morning”  
Niall had walked into the living room. He had a cup of coffee with him and some breakfast.  
“Morning…”  
“Everything alright? You fell asleep pretty quickly yesterday.”  
“Yeah! I was just tired”  
“And comfortable, it seemed”  
Niall interrupted Harry in his sentence. It was obvious that he was going to tease him about the fact that he fell asleep, with Louis in his arms, in front of the TV. But Harry didn’t care. He wasn’t going to be embarrassed about the fact that he liked cuddling with Louis, or the fact that he had actually slept really well next to him. That wasn’t something anyone should be embarrassed for.   
“Hmm… stop talking”  
Louis had woken up while Niall and Harry were talking. Harry thought that he sounded really cute when he had just woken up seconds ago. But Louis obviously didn’t want to wake up just yet. He buried his face in Harry’s chest trying to block out the two boys, which made him even cuter, in Harry’s opinion.   
“Morning Louis”  
Louis reply was muffled by Harry’s shirt, a slow and quiet ‘Morning’. Harry would do anything to be able to hear that more often, or just to do all of this more often – the falling asleep next to Louis, the cuddling and the waking up beside him.   
“Do you want some breakfast?”  
“Tea?”  
“Sure! You have to let me get up though”  
Louis apparently decided that the promise of breakfast was a good enough reason for him to let go of Harry and he rolled on his side. Harry stood up to go to the kitchen and get something to eat for himself and Louis.   
***  
This morning had been amazing, even though Louis had woken up way too early for his liking. Harry and Niall weren’t talking as quietly as they had probably thought they were. But Louis couldn’t really complain. He had woken up next to Harry, with his arms around him and that was definitely the best thing Louis had ever woken up to. Harry had also made him breakfast as soon as he was awake – which was a huge plus!   
Now they were sitting in Harry’s and Niall’s living room talking about what they were going to do the rest of the day. Louis didn’t want to leave yet and seeing as it was Saturday Harry didn’t have to work either. Niall had already left to meet up with some friends of his and the two of them wanted to spend the day together.   
“Right… so what do you think of ice skating?”   
“Sounds nice… I’m not good at it though”  
“Doesn’t really matter to me. I’m not that good either. But it’s fun, isn’t it?”  
“Sure! We could get some hot drinks afterwards, if you want to?”  
“Yeah! Let me get ready and then we can go…”  
“I need to stop at mine for a second so I can change. But you can come with me, if you want to”  
Harry got ready and they left in Louis car. When they were at his flat Louis got out quickly to put on a different jumper and a coat, so he wouldn’t freeze while they were ice skating.   
About twenty minutes later they were on their way to the ice rink, looking forward to a day filled with laughing together and being with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hot chocolate? Harry, how cliché do you think I am? I’ll have a tea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... The last chapter... this story was shorter than I inteded it to be but I don't have the time to write on it right now and I don't want to leave it unfinished, I hope you understand!

“Harry got ready and they left in Louis car. When they were at his flat Louis got out quickly to put on a different jumper and a coat, so he wouldn’t freeze while they were ice skating.   
About twenty minutes later they were on their way to the ice rink, looking forward to a day filled with laughing together and being with each other.”  
***  
The ice rink was crowded. Apparently there were many people who thought going ice skating was the best idea for this afternoon. But that was understandable, it was December after all and the weather wasn’t too good outside. But their date was amazing anyway. Harry and Louis had soon found out that they both weren’t the best skaters. But it didn’t matter – at least they were able to stay upright. They just decided to spend their time together, trying to stay out of the way of others.   
After what felt like hours just skating around aimlessly and talking – their conversation had went from childhood memories of ice skating and favourite things to do in the winter to children and plans for the future – Harry and Louis got off the rink to relax for a bit.  
“Do you want something to drink? A hot chocolate or something?”  
“Hot chocolate? Harry, how cliché do you think I am? I’ll have a tea!”  
“Are you complaining? And even if it is cliché, hot chocolate is one of the best things to drink when it’s cold!”  
“Suuure… if you say so”  
“Don’t make fun of me!”  
“I’m not, I swear! It’s cute, that you think so.”  
Harry had started blushing. His cheeks had been red from the beginning because of the cold but now the redness spread out. Louis found that endearing. He loved the way Harry reacted to him and how he was always able to keep up with him.   
“So you want a hot chocolate? Or did I get that wrong? Also: you should find us someplace to sit in this crowd while I get us drinks, if that’s alright?”  
“You didn’t get it wrong… And yeah that’s a good idea! Let’s hope you’ll find me again!”  
With that Harry left, weaselling through families and couples to find a free space on the benches. Louis found himself staring after him, like he couldn’t believe this guy was here with him - but he was! With that thought on his mind he went to the booth right next to the rink where they sold hot beverages and snacks.  
After standing in line behind a mother with two little children who just couldn’t decide what to get for ages, Louis finally got their drinks and started to walk back to the benches. There were even more people now than there had been when he left Harry and he started to wonder how long it would take him to find Harry again.   
***  
“You didn’t get it wrong… And yeah that’s a good idea! Let’s hope you’ll find me again!”  
Harry turned around leaving Louis standing next to the rink looking after him. Harry could feel his eyes on his back – at least he hoped that’s where they were. He felt proud of himself that he managed to leave him like that, without turning back. They weren’t going to be apart for long anyway so why should he act any different? It would be crazy to miss Louis now. But they had gotten even closer since last night. And now it felt like a minute apart was too much for him.   
There was a small space between two families but they would have to sit really close together – which actually wouldn’t be too bad. Harry could use this to his advantage.   
He sat down before anyone could steal these seats and he would have to search for another place to sit. Harry didn’t really want to do that.   
While he waited for Louis to come back Harry decided to update his Instagram. Because he loved taking pictures this was the perfect app for him and he was almost always on it. He had left hints for his followers about Louis – but never anything obvious because he hadn’t been sure what they were, or if Louis wanted to be on his profiles. Harry would have to talk about this to Louis, because if he said yes, Louis would be the most featured thing on his pictures. At least that was what Harry hoped for.   
Harry was just trying to decide on a filter for the picture – do skates look better in inkwell or willow – when he felt someone sitting down next to him.  
“Do you know how hard it was to find you with your head down?”  
“Sorry… But –“  
“I found you, yes. But that doesn’t mean it was easy so I get to complain about it! What are you doing anyway?”  
“Updating my Instagram. What do you think? Should I use this filter or this one?”  
“Why do you even use black and white? Just upload it the way it is, if you really want to upload a picture of SKATES.”  
“What should I take a picture of if not skates when we’re skating?”  
“Just do a selfie or something… Give me your phone!”  
Louis took Harry’s phone, angling it above them to take a picture of the two of them. Before actually taking the picture he gave Harry his hot chocolate while holding up his tea. With the picture done he skipped putting a filter on it and went straight to captioning it with ‘Happy Days’.  
“Why happy days though?”  
“Well… it is a happy day isn’t it? I think this describes the picture perfectly! It’s uploaded now anyway so you can’t change it anymore!!”

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking that he wouldn’t change something like this. The caption wasn’t too bad actually – it sounded like something he would say or use as a caption.   
Louis had started laughing without any reason now. He looked cute when he did that, his eyes shining and his face opening up even more.   
“What?”  
“Nothing… it’s just”  
Louis almost couldn’t continue talking now. He obviously gave up on even trying to and just swiped his finger right above Harry’s lips.   
“You had some chocolate there.”  
Harry couldn’t stop looking at Louis now. He hadn’t even realised he took a sip of his hot chocolate – he was so distracted by Louis.   
“Stop looking at me!”  
“Are you sure? I mean… I can look at that guy over there just as well… I just don’t want you to be annoyed later”  
Louis gave him a deadpan look. He obviously didn’t think that was funny. And Harry had been really proud of that comeback. But before Harry could do anything about it like apologising Louis put his left hand on Harry’s cheek, looking him straight into the eyes.   
It was a great feeling, sitting here with Louis like this – even though Harry knew it wouldn’t last long. Louis was leaning in to kiss him. Harry’s eyes closed on their own. They hadn’t kissed for so long now and Harry had secretly been hoping for this since they left this morning. But they were so busy talking and Harry hadn’t wanted to interrupt Louis.   
Louis was taking it slow. His lips settled over Harry’s, barely moving. Their kisses always started out like that, slow and perfect, sending sparks all over their bodies. Harry started moving his lips with Louis, still keeping it slow. This wasn’t the place to do anything else. And he didn’t want to right now anyway. Just kissing like this was amazing.   
***  
They hadn’t been kissing for too long when Louis pulled back again. It was definitely too crowed for them to just sit around and kiss for hours. He would like it better if they were alone and actually able to relax into it. Kissing Harry made him forget everything about his surroundings but the child sitting on his other site managed to remind him every five seconds by jumping up and down and successfully hitting him whenever the child turned in any way.   
“How about we finish drinking these and then leave? It’s getting too crowded now.”  
Harry obviously had the same thoughts as Louis. It was crazy how connected they were.   
“Yeah! Let’s leave”  
They got up to get to the exit, giving back their skates and went to Louis car.   
“What do you want to do now?”  
“Can we just go to yours? I’m freezing!”  
“Sounds good.”  
At Louis they got rid of their coats and sat down together on the sofa, wrapping blankets around them. Now that they were back inside they started to realise how cold it actually was outside. They were sitting across from each other, each leaning against the armrest of the sofa while Louis’ legs lay over Harry’s.   
They spent hours just sitting around and talking. At one point Louis got up to get another tea and when he came back he sat down next to Harry, leaning against him. After that the talking became less as they just enjoyed being next to each other, cuddling and kissing.   
It was almost six pm when Harry asked if they should go out to get dinner. They decided on an Italian restaurant that wasn’t too far away from Louis’ home so they wouldn’t have to take the car there. Walking around outside after being inside in the warmth was weird. It had gotten dark and the air had turned even colder so Harry and Louis walked close to each other, always holding hands.   
At the restaurant they decided to share an appetizer, going all out with a menu for two like a perfect couple. Their conversation was still flowing, even after the whole day with each other. They always found something to say. And if they didn’t know what to say for a bit, it didn’t matter. Eating together in silence felt just as great as talking, especially because they had their feet crossed under the table, always touching each other.   
After their dinner they went back to Louis’ and decided to watch a movie. They had settled back into the position they had been in before they left to get something to eat as it was really the most comfortable one.   
But before they started the film, Louis turned to Harry looking serious for maybe the first time this day.  
“Harry, I have a question for you!”  
“What is it?”  
Harry got nervous. After today he couldn’t imagine it being anything bad but there still was the possibility. And his mind wouldn’t shut up about that.  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
The only thing Harry was able to do was staring at Louis. Of course, he should have expected that question. But now Louis had asked him… and Harry realised he hadn’t said anything in maybe too long.  
“Of course I want to!”  
Louis looked relieved. It had taken him some courage to actually ask Harry. He had known what he wanted for a while and he had been pretty sure about Harry but it was still weird.  
And now he could kiss Harry whenever he wanted, talk to him the whole time without seeming weird and just call him his boyfriend in front of everyone.  
This was all he wanted for now, and maybe for ever. And Harry felt the same.


End file.
